Krabbelgruppe Mittelerde
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Eru Ilúvatar den Job als Babysitter annahm, hatte er nicht gewusst, worauf er sich da einließ. Denn Mittelerde entpuppt sich als reinster Kindergarten, jeder gegen jeden. Und da ist das Geschrei natürlich groß.


Der Allvater Eru Ilúvatar … Hätte er gewusst, dass dabei babysitten mit inbegriffen war, hätte er den Job niemals angenommen! Am liebsten würde er ihn ja an den Nagel hängen, aber das ging jetzt leider nicht mehr. Er seufzte schwer. Jetzt musste er sich also geschätzt bis in alle Ewigkeiten mit kleinkindlichen Zankerein herumplagen und die Streitigkeiten seiner „Kleinen" schlichten. Kein schöner Job, wahrlich! Gab es denn im ganzen Universum keinen Idioten, der ihn ihm abnahm? Ob er einen schaffen konnte? Nun, selbst die Ainur hatten sich geweigert, ihm zu helfen, also würde das wohl ausscheiden. Ihm blieb nichts weiter über, als weiterhin auszuharren …

Geschrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sprang auf und eilte zu dem Laufkäfig. Mit noch finsterer Mine als bei der Ainulindale stütze er sich mit den Armen auf dem Geländer ab und sah auf die kleinen Kinder darin herab. Eigentlich sollten sie ja keine Kinder sein, aber … Erstaunlicher Weise war sogar ein kleiner Drache darunter. Dieser sah nun mit engelsgleicher Mine zu ihm herauf¸ grinste und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Er sperrte das kleine Mäulchen auf und quiekte.

„Nein, Glaurung, du bekommt jetzt kein Fressen!", ermahnte Ilúvatar ihn.

Glaurung zog Schippchen und trottete davon. Als ihm Túrin ins Auge fiel, stiefelte er auf diesen zu und setzte sich vor ihn. Ausgiebig betrachtete er Mormegil (der allerdings zur Zeit zweifelsfrei weit und breit kein Schwarzes Schwert zur Hand hatte, dafür hatte Ilúvatar vorsorglich gesorgt). Túrin erwiderte den Blick. Dann streckte er die pummeligen Arme aus und wollte mit dem Drachen spielen.

„Darf ich ihn anknabbern?", fragte Glaurung weiterhin mit Unschuldsmine.

„Nein, darfst du nicht!", ermahnte Ilúvatar ihn weiterhin streng.

Túrin klärte dieses Problem auf seine Weise. Er schnappte sich Glaurung und knuddelte ihn ganz fest, sodass dem Drachen beinahe die Luft wegblieb. Der kleine Drache quiekte kläglich, ihm quollen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, und kleine Rauchfahnen und Flammenzungen pufften aus seinen Nüstern.

„Túrin, hör auf!", schimpfte Ilúvatar. „Lass Glaurung in Ruhe!"

„Da!", pflichtete ihm Beleg bei und fuchtelte mit seinem Spielzeugbogen herum. „Du musst _immer_ auf Papa Ilúvatar hören!"

Túrins Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich und seine Augen waren wässern. Mit einer Mine, die selbst Steine zum Weinen bringen konnte, ließ er Glaurung ein wenig los, der daraufhin erleichtert aufatmete. Indes hatte sich Beleg heimlich von hinten an den Drachen heran gepirscht und zog ihn nun kräftig am Schwanz. Der Drache quiekte erneut jämmerlich auf.

„TÙRIN!", donnerte Ilúvatar, der dachte, Húrins Sohn sei es gewesen. „Du sollst Glaurung in Ruhe lassen, hab ich gesagt!"

„Aber … aber … aber", stammelte der Kleine. „Ich war's nicht!" Und dann plärrte er los: „Das ist so gemein! Gemein, gemein, gemein! Immer bin ich's! Alle beschimpfen mich und schieben alles auf mich! Niemand mag mich! Beleg darf seinen blöden Bogen behalten und ich musste mein hübsches Schwert weggeben! Will's wieder haben, sofort!" Das Schreien erreichte schmerzhafte Höhen.

Von irgendwo kam ein Bauklötzchen geflogen und traf Túrin am Kopf.

„Ätsch!", rief Feanor gehässig, der geworfen hatte. „Du hast ja nicht mal deinen hässlichen Helm!"

„Das war mein Bauklötzchen!", beschwerte sich Gimli.

„Gar nicht wahr!", heilt Feanor dagegen. „Ich bin Feanor, ich darf das! Ich darf alles! Die Silmarili gehören mir, so! Und das da war meiner!"

Indes wurde Túrins Geschrei noch unerträglicher als ohnehin schon – und Ilúvatar immer verzweifelter. Die Lage war ihm schon lange entglitten, ihr Herr zu werden, dürfte eine ganz besondere Herausforderung werden.

Legolas nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und schob sich langsam näher an Beleg. Als er nahe genug war, um von ihm gehört zu werden, hielt er stolz seinen eigenen Bogen hoch (und Túrin schrie noch lauter). „Schau, ich hab auch einen", meinte der Waldelb.

„Toll!", rief Beleg aus und klatschte in die Hände. „Dann können wir ja Freunde sein."

„Ich kann damit auch ganz toll schießen!", prahlte Legolas.

Eigentlich konnten Bogen ja nicht so gefährlich sein, hatte Ilúvatar gedacht. Sobald man jedoch einen Pfeil hinein schmuggeln konnte, sah die Sache natürlich anders aus. Mit Entsetzen sah Ilúvatar, wie Legolas auf Glaurung zielte und ihn punktgenau in den Allerwertesten traf. Und wieder einmal war es an dem Drachen, gequält zu quieken. Er fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und tobte wie ein Derwisch umher.

„Das war lustig!", pflichtete Beleg seinem neuen Freund bei. „Mach das noch mal!"

„Wag es dir!", drohte Ilúvatar mit Grabesstimme.

Nun war Legolas es, der weinerlich zu ihm aufsah. „War aber lustig …", meinte er schwach.

Ilúvatar sah ihn nur gestreng an und streckte die Hand aus. Gehorsam händigte Legolas ihm seinen Bogen aus. „Deiner auch", befahl Ilúvatar.

Ebenfalls den Tränen nahe rückte Beleg widerwillig auch seinen aus.

In diesem Moment sprang Thranduil Legolas zu Hilfe. „Das darfst du nicht machen!", behauptete er und versuchte möglichst königlich zu wirken – bei einer Größe von gerade mal einem Meter und ein paar Zerquetschen allerdings ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Es sah eher … ulkig aus. „Gib den Bogen zurück!"

Trotz all des Nerventerrors musste Ilúvatar grinsen. „Erstens hast du das nicht zu entscheiden und zweitens bestimme ich hier, wer was hergeben muss oder wieder bekommt. Und jetzt geh mit Glóin spielen."

„Will aber nicht!", maulte Thranduil und machte einen auf bockig. „Er hat meinen Teddy geklaut!"

„Gar nicht wahr!", rechtfertigte sich Glóin. „Du hast meinen gestohlen!" Er stampfte auf Ilúvatar zu. „Immer muss er sich alles nehmen und denkt, dass er das darf. Sag ihm, dass er's nicht darf!"

„Thranduil, du hast es gehört", pflichtete Ilúvatar dem Zwerg bei.

Der Elb baute sich vor Glóin auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn nieder. „Du böses gemeines Etwas!", zeterte er.

„Na na!", schritt Ilúvatar ein.

„Selber böses gemeines Etwas!", konterte Glóin.

Es wäre noch eine ganze Weile so weitergegangen, währen nicht Maedhros und Fingon eingeschritten. „Schaut, Fingon hat mir sogar die Hand abgeschlagen und wir sind dennoch beste Freunde", meinte der Rothaarige.

„Nehmt euch ein Beispiel", mahnte Fingon.

„Ihr seid ja auch blöde Elben, ihr könnt daher auch gar nicht anders, als blöde Sachen machen!", behauptete Glóin.

„Gar nicht!", beschwerte sich Thranduil. Und an die beiden anderen Elben: „Und ihr seid doofe Noldor!"

„Überhaupt gar nicht!", verteidigte sich Fingon. „Maedhros war sogar so ganz dolle nett, dass er meinen Großpapa zum Hohen König gemacht hat, obwohl er es eigentlich war. Dann kann ich auch König werden."

„Ha!", triumphierte Thranduil. „Ich bin's schon!"

„Aber kein Hoher König, ätsch!", machte Maedhros.

„Ihr seid blöd!", sagte jetzt auch Thranduil patzig.

Ilúvatar vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum er?!

„ICH BIN NICHT ELLADAN!", ertönte auf einmal ein Schrei.

„UND ICH BIN NICHT ER!", folgte die Ergänzung.

„Ihr seht aber so aus", lautete die Erwiderung von Halbarad.

„Du bist blind", behauptete Aragorn.

„Püh!", machte Halbarad. „Du bist Stammesfürst, da denkst du wohl, du darfst alles? Ich kann viel besser Fährten lesen als du! Die ganzen anderen Leute haben dir zu viel Kram in den Kopf gesetzt, dass du jetzt so was denkst."

„Lass unseren Bruder in Ruhe!", sagten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund. „Natürlich ist er viel besser als du Lusche."

Halbarad überschüttete sie mit einer Vielzahl an – teilweise äußerst kreativen – Beschimpfungen, sah sich allerdings schon sehr bald in der Unterzahl, als Elladan und Elrohir zur Erwiderung ansetzten. Aragorn sprang seinen „Brüdern" eilfertig zur Seite. Schlussendlich gab sich Halbarad geschlagen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, schmollte und rief: „Drei gegen einen ist ungerecht!"

„Zwillinge an die Macht!", triumphierten besagte Zwillinge.

Ilúvatar seufzte. Moment, hatte er nicht zwei übersehen? Wo waren Merry und Pippin? Zu hören waren sie zumindest nicht. Ilúvatar beschloss, dem Geruch des Essens zu folgen. Ein richtiger Riecher bewies sich hier mal wieder vorteilhaft, denn so waren die Hobbits schon sehr bald ausfindig gemacht. Sie waren in der Tat ausnahmsweise einmal die Stillsten von allen. Allerdings nur, weil sie die größte Sauerei von allen angerichtet hatten. Sie hatten sich über das Essen her gemacht. Nun grinsten sie, sahen mit großen Augen zu Ilúvatar auf und winkten lieb mit verschmierten Händen.

Ilúvatar verdrehte die Augen und seufzte schwer. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Gab es denn wirklich niemanden, der ihn erlösen wollte? Kein selbst ihm unbekanntes Wesen, das über ihm war und wenigstens einmal Gnade walten lassen konnte?

Sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört.


End file.
